


Green Room

by themunak



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunak/pseuds/themunak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Stillman took pride in her intelligence and ability to adapt, but the afterlife was a whole new playing field, to put it in few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Room

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kinkmeme](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1611.html?thread=7931211#cmt7931211).
> 
> Originally posted at Tumblr.

"Hey, Lucy." A voice she thought she'd never hear again, barring those panicked, half-mad recordings from the decoded glyphs in the Animus code.

"Our little group is growing, it seems."

It was an off-hand comment by a man she'd only seen once through Desmond's eyes, but she could almost see the gravity behind them. Those words were coming from a man who had been dead since the Crusades, and she was from the twenty-first century.

Shit.

She couldn't even imagine spending nearly a thousand years in this place, even less having no idea when she'd be allowed to live. According to Kadar, time was irrelevant in Limbo-- it would explain why he was still waiting for his brother and Altaïr. And why two Auditore boys were hanging around as well, the younger clutching a feather in hand.

Lucy Stillman took pride in her intelligence and ability to adapt, but the afterlife was a whole new playing field, to put it in few words.

"Come _bella_ , I believe an explanation is in order. It _is_ a little overwhelming, especially since you're new." Federico Auditore beckoned her to move closer, to diner booth (seriously? seriously?) surrounded by the people she'd only seen in the Animus. She instead stood where she was, still a little too overwhelmed that she's _dead_ and in the company of _dead people_ and not _just_ any group of dead people. They were all Assassins. Her predecessors, and all those who helped shape the Brotherhood in one way or another. She felt... well. Humbled.

And possibly a little starstruck.

And oh god, perhaps a little at a loss, because she's dead. That was the only explanation as to why she was suddenly in the same space as Subject 16, who had been dead for months by his own hand.

How would her team cope without her? How would tell them to get moving, to quit bickering, to get their heads together and work as a whole?

Sixteen-- no, Clay-- possibly sensing her distress, stood to grip her at the elbow and escort her personally to the little gathering of dead Assassins. He wasn't raving anymore. He didn't have huge shadows under his eyes. He didn't look like the man Vidic forced into the Animus. He looked... well. Healthy. Whole.

Possibly very pleased at that, and it gives Lucy something to sigh in relief about. If he'd gone into the afterlife the way he left the living world, then fate would be cruel.

"C'mon, Luce. I think you've got to catch me up. Federico's been fine and all, but I need something from my own time, you know? Renaissance stuff getting a little too clogged up in here."

" _Vaffanculo_ ," snapped Clay's ancestor without venom, and Lucy had to smile.

"No, no, he is right. We need more stories to keep us company as we wait," Kadar interjected, although he was smiling as well. "The last time we have had someone new, she left early. No one to wait for, so Shao Jun did not stay long."

"I think I'll wait here too." Lucy took the proffered space between Petruccio and Kaczmarek. "But I've got to say, sitting in a pizza diner in the afterlife looks like some kind of badly-written teen novel."

Three of the Assassins stared in confusion, but Clay burst out laughing.


End file.
